A Winchester Christmas
by Beckydaspatz
Summary: Dean and Sam spend some much needed downtime at Bobby's for Christmas. Spoilers up to S5. This is completely and utter Christmas fluff. I hope you like it!


**A.N. More Christmas crack, courtesy of me...you're welcome. :P Spoilers up to S5 (sometime before 'Abandon all hope') It's got all of my favorite things in it. It's cheesy and corny and cute:D I hope you enjoy! Thanks to all who read and review.**

Dean tilts the beer bottle to his lips with a smirk as he directions. "A little to the left."

Sam sighs and tosses a annoyed grimace at him. "Really dude?"

"What? I'm trying to help, it's just a little off."

"Well then why don't you help?" Sam huffs.

Dean frowns. "No can do Sammy, doctors orders. Have to stay off the leg until the swelling goes down."

Bobby rolls into the room with a eye roll. "I told you to take it easy, not to sit on your ass and make your brother do all the work ya idjit."

Sam nods. "Thank you Bobby."

The older man spins in his chair to stare at the spectacle. "It needs to go a little to the left though."

"See? That's what I told him." Dean beams.

Sam throws a bitchface at both of them before he turns to the tree and maneuvers it to the left. "You know Dean, you really could help here,"

"Wish I could Sam, but this bum leg has me,"

"Bum leg?" Sam scoffs. "You slipped on a patch of black ice and whacked your leg on the door of your stupid car."

"Hey!" Dean retorts rising from the lazy boy with a scowl. "She's not stupid!"

"Whatever, does it look fine now?"

Bobby and Dean cock their heads to the side and exchange looks before Bobby states. "Actually it needs to,"

"A bit to the right now bro."

Sam groans and lets out a long suffering sigh. "Merry flipping Christmas."

* * *

><p>Everything runs smoothly after that until Sam attempts to put the angel on the top of the tree.<p>

"Dude, what the hell?"

"What?"

"Look what's in your hands."

"It's an angel."

Dean nods. "And look where you are about to put it."

"On top of the tree?"

"And you don't see what's wrong with this picture?"

Sam stares at the plastic angel and then back to his perturbed brother. "Um...no. Not really."

"Angels equal dicks Sam. Might as well put a giant dildo on top of the tree."

"Dean!"

"What? I'm just saying everyone but Cas angel wise have been douche bags extraordinaire."

Bobby sticks his head out from the kitchen. "The angel used to be Karen's, it stays."

Dean opens his mouth to apologize and finds himself face to face with Castiel.

"Jesus Christ!" He yelps.

"No, it's just me. Castiel."

Sam stifles a laugh.

"Dammit Cas! I told you not to do that! Gonna have to strap bells to you or something, shit!"

"I'm confused. You spoke of me just moments ago, were you not expecting that I would appear?" The angel slants his head to the side.

"No, can't say that I was expecting you."

"That's odd. I knew that I was coming."

"He's right Dean. You were just talking about him."

"Stuff it Sam!"

"I don't understand why you are so upset."

"Don't worry about it. Just from now on when you are are going to pop in, warn a guy."

"Dean doesn't really like surprises." Sam confirms.

The angel takes one step away from both of them. "The last time I attempted to announce my presence you complained that I blew out the windows of your car."

Dean slams his face into his palm. "Bells Cas, just get some freaking bells."

Bobby's head pokes out of the kitchen once more. "Are you girls done comparing bra sizes now so we can eat?"

Dean's demeanor changes instantly at the mention of food. "Christmas dinner alright! Please tell me you have some,"

"Yes, we have pie. Pie for you and salad for Sam. Just call me Santa." Bobby's mouth curls up into a half grin as the boys seat themselves at the table.

"So tell me Santa, do they make wheelchair accessible chimneys?" Dean grins over the top of his beer at Bobby. Sam chuckles.

Cas stands awkwardly into the doorway.

"Be nice Dean. He made us Christmas dinner." Sam scolds.

"I ordered Christmas dinner. And right now I'm feeling awful tempted to spit on _someones_ dessert."

"Whoa,let's not talk crazy. I get the point, I'll be good."

"And you," Bobby points towards the Angel. "Sit your feathery ass down. I don't like nobody standing over me in my own house when I can't rise to the occasion."

Cas eyes the chairs warily. "I had no intention of staying, if you don't need my assistance I should go."

"Come on Cas, just sit down" Sam kicks out the chair across from him.

"Yeah angel boy, sit." Dean replies.

Bobby wheels over the Styrofoam containers as Cas drops down into a chair.

"Merry Christmas ya idjits, you spill anything on the carpet and you're dead." Bobby states before taking a large bite from the his Christmas ham.

"Merry Christmas Dean." Sam says raising his glass in a toast. His glass is met with a soft clank from Dean's beer bottle.

"Merry Christmas Sammy." Dean says quietly before digging into his meal.

"Oh and hey, you too Cas. Merry Christmas."

The angel takes in the scene before him. The three mere humans who have shocked and impressed him continually since he has met them. He thinks to the many failures of man he has witnessed over the years and all of the destruction he has seen. He thinks about the flaws and the weakness and the fragility of the human species. He thinks about his mission and his Father and his purpose.

He thinks about these men, these heroes who had so readily accepted him into their strange but solid assembly. The connection he has felt with each of them, the love he has observed being exchanged through banter and bedside vigils and bullish flesh on flesh contact. He thinks about how much he has been altered since he first gripped Dean Winchester tight.

"Yes," he begins reaching past Bobby to grab a roll. "I believe it will be."


End file.
